Saved By The Devil
by Jhessy123
Summary: Não, eu não estou louco. Só estou... Não sei. Tentando sobreviver talvez seja uma forma melodramática demais para expressá-lo, porém, é a verdade. Não estou loco, só estou tentando sobreviver a isso. A ela. Ao que ela me fez.
1. Prólogo

_*A maioria dos personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim a Steph Meyer._

_*Não há nada de sobrenatural nessa fic._

_*Eu ainda não decidi se o casal é Bella e Edward ou Bella e Robert._

_*Essa fanfic é Team ROBERT! Não é ROBSTEN! Estou avisando pq não quero comentários reclamando sobre isso._

_*Tive a iéia dessa fic quando vi as fotos da traição da Kristen._

_*Espero que gostem!**  
**_

* * *

**Saved by the devil**

**Prólogo**

São duas e vinte e sete da manha. Na televisão, um documentário sobre os grandes felinos do planeta está sendo reprisado pela terceira vez na _National __Geographic_. Ou no _Discovery Channel_, não estou muito seguro.

Meu olhar está desenfocado porque não pisco a dois minutos e cinquenta e seis segundos. Cinquenta e sete, cinquenta e oito, cinquenta e nove... Sim, eu estou cronometrando o tempo que consigo ficar sem piscar. E são exatamente três minutos e quatro segundos.

Pisco algumas vezes com a intenção de focar a vista e levanto o braço esquerdo levando minha novena lata de cerveja aos lábios. O pouco líquido que ainda resta na lata está morno e com pouca – por não dizer nada de – espuma. Faço uma careta de desgosto para o estado em que se encontra a bebida, porém ainda assim levanto o braço com mais decisão e termino com a cerveja de um gole. Enquanto o líquido pouco saudável e já nada saboroso desce pela minha garganta eu jogo a lata de cerveja vazia junto as outras oito, ao lado do sofá. No chão.

Deixo a cabeça cair pesadamente no encosto do sofá e fecho os olhos. Tento me decidir entre ir a geladeira pegar a décima cerveja ou pegar um cigarro e fumá-lo na varanda do meu apartamento. Com o gritante e persistente sabor da cerveja morna ainda na língua me decido pelo cigarro.

Estendo a mão rumo à mesinha de centro – já saturada de caixas de pizza; sacos de guloseimas meio vazios e varias guimbas de cigarro – para pegar a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro verde transparente que havia me custado nada mais que um dólar e cinquenta centavos num posto de gasolina qualquer no subúrbio de Los Angeles.

Caminho com um andar cansado em direção as portas duplas da minha varanda. O ruído dos meus pés descalços se arrastando sobre o carpete de cor marfim da sala é o único som que se ouve até eu chegar ao piso de cerâmica branca da minha varanda. Caminho um pouco mais até a espreguiçadeira situada no canto do lugar. A espreguiçadeira e uma pequena mesa são os únicos móveis visíveis na penumbra já que decidi não acender a luz.

Deito na espreguiçadeira com um suspiro. Posiciono o penúltimo cigarro da carteira nos lábios e tento acendê-lo. Meu isqueiro verde transparente de 1.50$ só produz uma faísca. O mesmo acontece na segunda e na terceira tentativa. Na quarta tentativa finalmente alcanço meu objetivo. O sabor da nicotina e seu efeito relaxante fazem-se presentes imediatamente no meu sistema. Levanto a vista e me pergunto se contar as estrelas seria realmente tão difícil como parecia. Na centésima sexagésima segunda estrela eu decido que sim, realmente era difícil.

Não, eu não estou louco. Só estou... Não sei. _"Tentando sobreviver"_ talvez seja uma forma melodramática demais para expressá-lo, porém, é a verdade. Não estou loco, só estou tentando sobreviver a _isso_. A _ela_. Ao que _ela me fez_.


	2. Capítulo 1

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Fecho a porta do _Range Rover_ preto com força depois de finalmente me aconchegar em seu interior. Enquanto solto um profundo suspiro de alivio e me recosto mais comodamente nos bancos de couro, os gritos e flashes que me rodeiam são eficazmente amenizados pela lataria do carro e seus vidros fumês. Observo distraidamente através da janela do carro como os fãs e fotógrafos – em sua maioria _paparazzi_ – se aglomeram ao redor do veículo buscando desesperada e temerariamente um modo de chegar até mim. Enquanto minha empresaria, Gianna Venturi, entra no carro eu me pergunto quando _isso_ vai acabar. E com _isso_ eu me refiro ao assédio tanto dos fãs como da mídia.

Minha vida sendo dissecada, dia após dia em cada maldita revista, jornal ou tabloide como se fosse uma pobre rã encurralada e presa numa aula de Biologia. Eu estou tão cansado, tão farto dessa merda. E mais agora que essa perseguição, essa obsessão que todos lá fora parecem ter comigo se multiplicou. E tudo graças a _ela_.

É graças a _ela _que hoje eu tive de aparentar uma normalidade que eu não sinto frente a milhões de pessoas em todo o mundo. É graças a _ela _que todos que me veem me fazem a mesma pergunta _"Como você está?"_ ou a típica _"Você está bem?"_.

_Mas, o que tem de mais?_ _É só um dia mais fazendo o que eu faço melhor. _– penso com ironia.

Um dia mais de trabalho. Um dia mais atuando. Um dia mais fingindo, aparentando ter superado ou ao menos esquecido tudo sendo que na verdade eu estou desabando.

As fotos _dela _com _ele_ me bombardeiam em cada lugar que eu olho. Estão gravadas a fogo na minha mente, no meu coração, na minha alma.

Fecho meus olhos já marejados e deixo cair minha cabeça no encosto do banco. A pressão no meu peito é sufocante, porém não posso desabar agora. Há demasiadas testemunhas. Solto um suspiro trêmulo e tento disfarçá-lo com uma tosse. Abro finalmente meus olhos já sem nenhum rastro das lágrimas traiçoeiras e observo a paisagem que passa feito um borrão pela janela. Gianna continua falando sobre todos os compromissos da minha agenda e eu assinto com a cabeça para que ela pense que estou prestando atenção. Esfrego meus olhos com as palmas das mãos e bagunço o cabelo.

Estou cansado, já faz varias semanas que eu não durmo bem. Fico até altas horas da noite assistindo a algum estúpido documentário sobre algum estúpido animal que eu nunca chegarei a ver de verdade. Quase não como porque simplesmente não sinto fome. A cerveja e o cigarro são constantes indispensáveis na minha vida, neste momento. A comida de estilo _fast- food_ é a única que eu ainda como nos raros momentos em que meu estômago traidor se contrai pela falta de alimento.

O carro finalmente estaciona na frente do meu prédio. O prédio está localizado numa das zonas mais luxuosas da cidade de Los Angeles. Não que eu ligue muito para essa classe de coisas, porém a questão da segurança e da privacidade me convenceu na hora de comprar aquele enorme apartamento no trigésimo quinto andar. Me mudei a pouco tempo a esse apartamento porque obviamente não podia permanecer na casa que compartia com _ela_ num condomínio fechado.

Enquanto deslizo fora do veículo e caminho a passo acelerado em direção ao portão do meu prédio, Gianna se despede de mim e me concede uns quantos dias de descanso antes do meu próximo compromisso. Comprimento o porteiro, Sr. Melbourne, e me dirijo ao elevador.

Me posiciono ao lado de uma mulher que, como eu, também esperava o elevador. Deixando minha mente vagar percebo que a mulher ao meu lado está falando no celular. Até ai nada fora do comum, ou mesmo digno de menção, porém o timbre melodioso de sua voz me faz prestar atenção na conversa.

- James, eu já disse que não quero e nem vou falar com ele. – diz ela enquanto fecha os olhos num claro sinal de exasperação. – O quê ele pode me explicar além do que eu mesma vi, com meus próprios olhos, hein? Ele estava, literalmente, fodendo a empresária loira e vadia dele. Enquanto eu estava na outra ponta do país trabalhando e pensando o quanto eu sentia falta do meu maldito namorado, ele estava fodendo a empresária loira e vadia dele. Quando eu estava ligando pra ele depois de ter aterrissado em Los Angeles e ele não atendia eu pensava: _"Coitadinho do Logan. Ele deve estar até essa hora no estúdio." _E eu estava certa, ele realmente estava no estúdio, mas não gravando como eu pensava. Não, ele estava fodendo a empresária loura e vadia dele. – a última frase é dita num grito cheio de raiva e decepção.

Ela olha ao redor comprovando se alguém tinha presenciado seu arranque. Quando seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate se posam em mim ela contrai o rosto numa careta envergonhada e frustrada ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha, James, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar dessa merda agora, tá legal? Já não aguento mais que você esteja enchendo a droga da minha cabeça com essa ladainha inútil. Decide logo de que porra de lado você está: do meu ou do dele. Só não esqueça de que apesar dele ser seu amigo eu ainda sou a sua prima. – ela faz uma pausa enquanto esfrega a testa e bagunça os cachos vermelhos num gesto cansado. – Mande-o recolher suas coisas do meu apartamento. Amanha de manhã vou mandar trocarem a fechadura e não vou estar nem ai se ainda tiver alguma coisa dele lá dentro. Não vou deixá-lo entrar na minha casa. Quero ele fora da minha vida! – exclama com veemência. – James, eu tenho que desligar. Mande um abraço pra Victoria.

Depois de desligar o celular, a mulher solta um suspiro cansado e olha outra vez em minha direção. Seus olhos – além da profundidade arrasadora e da cor tão singular – têm algo que me impedem desviar o olhar. Eles me são totalmente desconhecidos, porém, ainda assim me são ligeiramente familiares. Me dou conta, não sem sobressaltar-me, que o que esses olhos têm de familiar pra mim são as sombras que os nublam. Angustia, decepção, tristeza e impotência; tudo isso oscila num véu escuro de dor e mágoa sobre as feições delicadas do rosto da mulher. É o mesmo olhar que eu vejo refletido no espelho todas as manhãs quando me levanto. E também todas as noites quando me deito. É o olhar de quem já foi traído.

- Me desculpe por isso. Você não é obrigado a ficar ouvindo o quanto minha vida é uma merda. – murmura ela. – Foi mal.

-Não há pelo que se desculpar. – respondo de forma sincera enquanto a acompanho pra dentro do elevador que acaba de chegar ao térreo. – Todos têm dias ruins.

Aperto o botão do meu andar. O trigésimo quinto. Ela se inclina e aperta o botão do seu andar. O trigésimo sexto. Cobertura. O duplex acima do meu. Uma estranha sensação se instala no meu peito ao descobrir que ela é minha vizinha. Uma sensação cálida e reconfortante.

- Esse é o pior. – diz ela quase que pra si mesma.

Como se acabasse de lembrar-se de uma coisa, ela vira em minha direção com a mão estendida:

- Por certo, sou Bella Swan.

Tomo sua pequena mão, embutida em luvas de couro negro, na minha.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Swan. Sou Robert Pattinson.

Eu meio que espero ela pular encima de mim e me pedir um autógrafo, uma foto, que eu me case com ela, ou mesmo que a morda, – como todas as fãs fazem – porém, a única coisa que ela faz é levantar as comissuras de seus lábios num pequeno sorriso.

- O prazer é meu, Robert. Mas, por favor, me chame de Bella.

Sorrio em resposta e sua atenção volta para o ponteiro que marca os andares.

Me pego analisando-a silenciosa e disfarçadamente. O topo de sua cabeça está ao mesmo nível dos meus olhos; e eu conto com quase um metro e noventa de altura. Porém, apesar de que ela seja alta, noto que ela está calçando umas botas pretas de salto muito alto. As botas vão até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Continuo subindo meu olhar e aprecio as coxas grossas e bem torneadas que estão amostra. Uma minissaia de couro envolve as curvas generosas de seus quadris e nádegas. Ela usa uma blusa cinza debaixo da jaqueta preta. Ambas as peças de roupa a favorecem muitíssimo destacando sua cintura fina e os montes voluptuosos que são seus seios. No longo e pálido pescoço ela usa uma fina corrente de ouro com as palavras _"FUCK YOU" _em letras maiúsculas. A mão que ela passa por sua massa de cachos ruivos e selvagens, que lhe chegam até a cintura, está coberta por uma luva de couro, como eu já tinha percebido quando ela se apresentou. Não uma luva de couro dessas que se usam pra evitar o frio, mas, sim aquelas luvas de couro de motoqueiros. Ela não está vestida de forma vulgar ou ordinária; seu visual é sexy. Ela está rodeada por uma aura de sensualidade e perigo. É como uma promessa tácita de sexo selvagem e Rock'n Roll.

Seus incríveis olhos chocolates se fecham enquanto ela escora a cabeça na parede do elevador. Seus cílios são longos, escuros e abundantes. Fazem sombra na pele rosada de suas bochechas. Seus carnudos e sensuais lábios pintados com um batom vermelho sangue se abrem e ela deixa escapar um profundo suspiro.

- Eu preciso de um cigarro. – ela murmura pra ninguém em particular.

Quase que instantaneamente o elevador dá um solavanco e para. As luzes fluorescentes que nos iluminam piscam três vezes e se apagam completamente. O silêncio toma conta da estância e quando me preparo para perguntar a moça como ela está, as luzes de emergência acendem. Não são brancas como as anteriores; essas são amarelas. É quase como estar à luz de velas; só que sem velas. Olho na direção de Bella a encontro com o olhar cravado em mim.

- Você tá legal? – pergunta ela.

- To bem. E você?

Ela assente e pega o telefone de emergências do elevador.

- Sr. Melbourne! Olá, sou eu Bella. Sim, eu e Robert estamos presos no elevador. Uhum... Entendi. Quanto tempo? Duas horas! Não há como ser mais rápidos. Tudo bem. Estamos esperando. Obrigada.

Ela suspira e encosta a testa na parede do elevador.

- Vão demorar no mínimo duas horas pra nos tirar daqui. Parece que houve um Black-Out na cidade e a companhia elétrica tem que concertar o estrago. – ela suspira mais uma vez. – Eu ainda não acredito que estamos presos no elevador. Eu quase tenho a – mórbida – certeza de que numa vida passada eu fui Judas. – rio silenciosamente do tom lastimoso que ela usa. – Como eu não imaginei isso? Um dia de merda tem que ter um final de merda. Pra fechar com chave de ouro. – ela ri uma risada sem um pingo de humor. – Se eu contar isso pra alguém ninguém vai acreditar.

- Por que você não tenta? – perguntei ousadamente.

Eu não sei o que está me acontecendo com essa garota, mas tenho a sensação de que ela é uma pessoa confiável. E pessoas confiáveis estão em falta na minha vida nesse momento.

Ela olha pra mim meio desconfiada, porém depois da de ombros.

- Todo o maldito planeta vai ficar sabendo disso mesmo. Por que não contar a droga de dia que eu tive hoje pra um completo desconhecido enquanto estamos presos no elevador?

Só sorrio em resposta encorajando-a a continuar. Ela se senta no chão do elevador com as pernas encolhidas embaixo de si mesma. Ela aponta pra parede da frente e eu obedientemente tomo acento.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Espero que gostem!**

**Deixem Reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Sou formada em Engenharia Mecânica e sou sócia de uma empresa de tunning. Porém, a diferença da maioria desses tipos de empresa, a nossa além de trabalhar com o tunning tradicional, trabalha com a construção de veículos inovadores, feitos por nós mesmos e esses veículos levam o nosso logo. Eu e um dos meus melhores amigos, Jacob Black, somos donos dessa empresa a Wild Wheels®. Dividimos a empresa em carros e motos. Ele cuida dos carros e eu das motos. Temos várias filiais ao longo do país e também do planeta. Algumas vezes temos que viajar a essas filiais pra checar como andam as coisas, já que além de sermos os donos, somos também os artistas principais da empresa.

Eu tive que viajar a Phoenix a semana passada porque estávamos tendo algumas reclamações de clientes que não recebiam seus pedidos nos dias estipulados. Passei toda a maldita semana despedindo e contratando gente; pedindo desculpas formalmente aos clientes insatisfeitos e discutindo com os funcionários que, em minha opinião, não estavam se esforçando o suficiente. Foi a merda de uma semana cansativa, algumas pessoas descobriram que eu estava na cidade e fizeram vários pedidos os quais queriam que fossem feitos somente por mim. Resumindo: um inferno de semana.

Não que eu não goste do meu trabalho. Eu o adoro. Mas, como eu já disse, eu só tinha uma semana pra resolver todos esses assuntos, eu não tinha nenhum momento de descanso. Me era totalmente impossível parar algumas horas pra poder criar um novo modelo de moto com todos os seus detalhes pra um cliente ou pra outro. Por isso eu trouxe os pedidos pra terminá-los aqui, pra ganhar mais tempo. Não que os clientes reclamaram, só de saber que era eu, Isabella Swan, quem se encarregaria de seus veículos todos ficaram satisfeitos e me deram carta branca. Não é que eu queira me gabar, mas, eu sei que faço um ótimo trabalho; não vou usar de falsa modéstia porque esse não é o meu estilo. Sou boa no que eu faço, não a melhor, mas sou boa.

Voltando a história. Foi uma merda de semana. Eu não via a hora de voltar pra Los Angeles e reencontrar meu namorado, meus amigos e minha família. Eu estava com tantas saudades de todos, porém, eu tenho que admitir que a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver era meu namorado, Logan Lockhart.

Eu lhe disse que chegaria amanhã de manhã, porém o piloto do meu jatinho particular teve um pequeno acidente. Nada muito grave, se cortou quando foi recolher os cacos de um copo que derrubou no quarto do hotel. Apesar de não ter sido grave o corte foi profundo e pilotar um avião com a mão cortada estava fora de cogitação.

Liguei para uma companhia aérea e me informaram que o próximo voo pra Los Angeles saia hoje à noite. Como já estávamos um pouco encima da hora eu não liguei pra avisar a ninguém a mudança de planos. Comprei três passagens na primeira classe – pra mim, o piloto e a aeromoça que sempre me acompanhavam nesse tipo de viagens – e embarcamos pouco tempo depois.

Quando aterrissamos paguei um taxi pra cada um dos meus acompanhantes e entrei no meu próprio carro, um Mustang. Tenho uma vaga de carros reservada no estacionamento VIP do aeroporto em caso de emergências.

Liguei para o celular do Logan, mas, ele não atendeu. Dirigi diretamente ao estúdio de gravação da _R.I.P_.. Esse é o nome da banda de rock da qual Logan é o vocalista. Ele havia me dito que hoje trabalharia até mais tarde dando os últimos retoques em algumas músicas. A _R.I.P._ está perto de lançar seu novo CD.

Quando cheguei lá cumprimentei o segurança e entrei no elevador. As portas do elevador se abriram e todo o andar estava na penumbra, exceto por uma sala de onde saia luz por debaixo da porta. Sorri imaginando a surpresa que eu daria ao meu namorado e imagina só: quem levou a surpresa fui eu. Ele estava lá fodendo a Lauren, a empresária loira e vadia dele. Parecia uma cena de filme pornô, todos aqueles gemidos e urros vulgares. Eu fiquei estática.

O grito de satisfação dos dois me trouxe a realidade. Eu comecei a bater palmas. Os dois me olharam, pálidos e com olhos arregalados de espanto. Eu continuei aplaudindo o espetáculo e disse que seria demais se eles repetissem a cena e gravassem, depois enviassem o vídeo pra um concurso de filmes pornôs caseiros. Eu disse que com certeza eles ganhariam em primeiro lugar. Eu até lhes dei um nome perfeito para o vídeo: _"A Vadia e o Vagabundo - Parte I"_.

Sai da sala rumo ao elevador. Logan gritava meu nome, tentava se enfiar nos seus jeans e correr atrás de mim; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Consegui entrar no elevador antes que ele me alcançasse e enquanto as portas se fechavam eu olhei bem dentro daqueles profundos olhos verdes que eu tanto amei e mostrei meu dedo do meio. Sai do edifício sem nem mesmo me despedir do segurança e entrei no carro.

Fiquei rodando pela cidade pelo menos uma hora enquanto meu celular tocava e minhas lágrimas caiam. Eu não queria voltar pro apartamento que nós dividíamos já a alguns meses, por isso pensei em ir pra um hotel; minha mala ainda estava dentro do porta-malas então não haveria problemas nessa questão.

Mas, então eu me lembrei desse apartamento. Ninguém mais conhece a existência desse apartamento além de mim. Não que eu não goste da companhia da minha família e amigos, mas algumas vezes eu simplesmente _preciso _ficar sozinha. Então, dirigi diretamente pra cá. Atendi a ligação do meu primo pra que eles soubessem que eu estava bem e não cometeria nenhuma loucura, nem contra mim nem contra Logan. Mas, mesmo ele insistindo muito eu não disse onde estava. Gritei com ele sobre ele estar apoiando tanto o desgraçado. Tudo bem que eles são amigos desde a faculdade, mas James é meu primo, porra!

Então, eu te conheci e ficamos presos no maldito elevador. – ela termina seu discurso olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu estou boquiaberto. A empatia que eu sinto para com ela é instantânea, assim como o sentimento de proteção.

- Wow! Isso foi foda de aguentar. – simpatizo com ela. – Que desgraçado!

- Nem me fala! Eu só quero... Sabe? Esquecer que esse idiota e a maldita empresária dele existem. Quero me trancar no meu apartamento e viver de cigarro, álcool e _fast-food_. Quero passar o dia inteiro ouvindo as músicas dos _Gorillaz_. Pode parecer estranho já que eu não sou fã dessa banda nem nada, mas, é a única coisa que eu consigo e quero escutar quando eu estou deprimida.

Me surpreendo com a semelhança das nossas situações, trocando a parte de escutar os _Gorillaz_ por assistir documentários repetidos no Discovery Channel e na National Geographic a nossa ideia de estar na fossa é idêntica.

- Mas, eu não vou fazer nada disso. Bom, talvez essa noite sim, mas, amanhã nada de depressão para Bella Swan. Eu não vou deixar que ele saiba o quanto me machucou. Não vou aumentar ainda mais o seu ego me trancando em casa e vivendo só de porcarias. Mesmo que eu esteja morrendo por dentro, e pode ter certeza de que eu estou, ninguém vai saber disso. Vou retomar a minha vida exatamente de onde eu deixei quando comecei a namorar com ele. Sexo, álcool e Rock'n Roll.

- Você é bem determinada, não é? – pergunto retoricamente, ainda meio surpreso pelo seu arranque de personalidade e força de vontade.

- Pode apostar. – ela responde. – E você? Qual é a do seu dia de merda? Porque, sem ofensas cara, mas você está horrível.

Deixo escapar uma risada sem humor antes de responder:

- Esses são os sintomas avançados de alguém que está na fossa a algumas semanas.

Ela olha pra mim como se estivesse me analisando.

- Me conte. – ela pede suavemente.

- Eu sou Robert Pattinson, como eu já te disse. Sou inglês e sou um ator. – começo meio titubeante. – E não é que eu tenha tido _um dia de merda_. Eu estou tendo _uma_ _temporada de merda_. – suspiro e deixo minha cabeça tombar pra trás contra a parede do elevador. – Faz alguns anos, eu fui escolhido, dentre vários outros atores, pra interpretar o personagem principal de um filme. Esse filme era uma adaptação cinematográfica de uma saga literária de muito sucesso. Eu faria o papel de um vampiro que se apaixona por uma humana, e tem uma crise permanente de consciência; ele se debate entre viver esse amor forte e arrebatador ou deixá-la viver uma vida normal sem a sua interferência sobrenatural.

A atriz que interpretaria a mocinha era Kristen Stewart. Eu já havia visto trabalhos anteriores dela e o fato de trabalhar com ela me empolgou bastante. Com o decorrer das filmagens nós fomos nos aproximando e nos tornamos muito amigos.

A divulgação do filme pra mim foi uma doce tortura. Nós nos víamos quase que diariamente. Sempre nos mesmos hotéis, aviões, programas de TV, nos mesmos carros. Eu já sabia que tínhamos muita coisa em comum, mas com a convivência eu acabei descobrindo que estava apaixonado. Mas o fato dela ainda ter dezessete anos na época e ter um namorado me impediu de pensar em um futuro romântico para ambos.

Quando começaram as gravações para o segundo filme da saga, no ano seguinte, eu fiquei sabendo que ela e seu namorado haviam terminado. Eu não queria parecer cruel, mas por dentro eu estava exultante. Nós começamos a namorar, porém em segredo. Não queríamos a atenção da mídia e dos fãs sobre nossa relação.

Com o tempo foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de esconder nosso envolvimento – as perguntas nas entrevistas se tornavam cada vez mais indiscretas; as fotos que publicavam de ambos surpreendidos em algum momento íntimo; etc. – por isso fomos assumindo o namoro pouco a pouco ano passado.

Eu estava feliz. Estava gravando alguns filmes paralelos a saga que nos havia unido, e ela também.

Eu estava em Londres gravando um dos meus últimos trabalhos e ela estava trabalhando na Irlanda. Viajei pra lá algumas vezes pra ficar com ela, mas eu notei que ela estava diferente, distraída. Conheci alguns companheiros de elenco dela, todos muito agradáveis, porém não podia dizer o mesmo do diretor do filme. Apesar de me mostrar educado e simpático, eu não gostava dele. A forma íntima em que ele olhava pra Kristen, brincava com ela, ou mesmo falava com ela me deixava irritado. Falei com ela sobre o assunto, mas depois de desconversar algumas vezes ela simplesmente disse que eram ciúmes meus; pediu pra que eu parasse com aquela infantilidade e não me metesse em seu trabalho. Envergonhado, pedi desculpas e prometi que não falaríamos mais daquele tema.

Meses depois (o assunto daquele diretor já esquecido em minha mente) eu estava em casa – na casa que eu ela compartíamos num condomínio fechado –, no escritório navegando na internet. Estava no site lendo sinopses de livros, um hobby que tenho, e procurando por estórias interessantes que prendessem minha atenção, quando recebi um e-mail do meu melhor amigo, Tom. Abri o e-mail e nele Tom dizia que éramos amigos de infância, que ele estava lá pra me apoiar em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse. Ele também pedia pra que eu não ficasse com raiva dele por me mandar aquele e-mail, ele justificou sua ação dizendo que apesar de ter uma boa relação de camaradagem com Kristen eu era como um irmão pra ele. No final ele pedia pra eu ligar pra ele quando eu acabasse de ver todo o e-mail e terminava com um: _"Sinto muito, Patty. – Tom"_.

Desconcertado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo conferi o remetente pra ter certeza de que era o "verdadeiro" Tom quem me enviara o e-mail. Ao constatar que sim, reli o e-mail e notei o apelido que só ele e minhas irmãs me chamavam: _"Patty"_. Cada vez mais inquieto abri as fotos que ele me enviara anexadas ao e-mail. Fiquei em choque. Eram pelo menos oito fotos onde apareciam Kristen e o maldito diretor, ora aos beijos, ora em posições quase sexuais. Os dois abraçados, ele falando ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela sorrindo. Eu não conseguia acreditar. A raiva e a decepção lutavam pra ganhar terreno dentro de mim.

Sai do escritório e fui ao nosso quarto. Arrumei minhas coisas e levei-as para o carro. Dei graças a Deus por ela estar visitando os pais, eu não queria ter que olhar pra cara dela naquele momento. Enviei uma mensagem pro Tom onde eu agradecia o que ele tinha feito e dizia pra ele não tentar me ligar porque eu estaria com o celular desligado. Eu precisava ficar sozinho. Liguei pra Gianna, minha empresária, e pedi que ela procurasse um apartamento pra mim o mais rápido possível. Não dei explicações, embora ela as pedisse. Passei aquela primeira noite num hotel, mas já no dia seguinte Gianna me conduziu a esse apartamento no trigésimo quinto andar. Eu assinei a compra sem nem mesmo Gianna terminar de me contar as vantagens da localização do apartamento. Me mudei no mesmo dia. A sorte era que o apartamento já vinha mobiliado, porque eu não tinha nem ânimo nem paciência pra sair por ai comprando coisas pra decorar o lugar.

Durante essas semanas em que eu estou vivendo aqui, ela já fez varias tentativas pra se encontrar comigo, se explicar. Chegou até a pedir desculpas publicamente. Vadia! Mas, eu não consigo olhar pra ela, muito menos ouvir a voz dela. Meus seguranças têm ordens de não deixá-la chegar perto de mim. Gianna juntamente com a empresária dela organizaram nossas agendas para que não nos encontrássemos.

Eu já nem posso ver televisão, ou entrar na internet, porque parece que em todos os canais e sites do planeta estão as fotos dela com ele e, uma minha a tira colo com a palavra: _"corno"_ escrita em letras garrafais na minha testa.

Hoje, eu tive que comparecer a um evento: os _Video Music Awards 2012_. E o apresentador, Kevin Hart, estava defendendo a Kristen. Ele disse que nós somos humanos, que todos cometem erros, e o quê é que tem? E eu estava lá sentado, pensando – enquanto todas as cabeças se giravam pra me encarar – que com certeza Kevin Hart nunca foi traído pela pessoa que ele amava e humilhado mundialmente por isso.

Ultimamente eu estou sobrevivendo a base de nicotina, álcool, açúcar e gorduras trans. Ou seja: cigarros, Vodka, alcaçuz e pizzas. Passo o dia todo sentado no meu sofá com esses quatro itens espalhados na mesinha de centro, enquanto eu vejo documentários sobre animais selvagens no Discovery Channel, ou na National Geographic.


End file.
